


Do It for the Cupcakes

by rougewinter



Category: Avengers Academy (Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want us to be fake dating…” Steve said once he got over his initial shock to Tony’s request. “So you can get free cupcakes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It for the Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/gifts).



> I saw this [post](http://rouge-winter.tumblr.com/post/139065702502/alrightevans-i-just-saw-a-thing-on-fb-like-does) on tumblr and then this happened.

“You want us to be fake dating…” Steve said once he got over his initial shock to Tony’s request. “So you can get free cupcakes?” 

“Not just any cupcakes, Steve.” Tony said, leaning in conspiratorially, “It’s the Academy’s special Valentine’s Day cupcakes. That means they’re giving them out to couples for free, but they’re selling them for five dollars to those who are single because Jan is secretly an evil, evil mastermind who wants to use the proceeds for this weekend’s V-Day dance. 

“Truly a scam worthy of Hydra and usually, I wouldn’t care, but I know for a _fact_ that Pep made them using her special recipe and Jan wouldn’t hesitate to make me buy them all for double the price since she knows I’m not dating anyone and will just milk me dry. So, will you help me out or not?”

“You’re a billionaire, Tony.” Steve said with an exasperated sigh, but the smile on his face told Tony that Steve wasn’t all that put out, “You could buy a whole truckload without making a dent in your bank account.” 

“You’re missing the point, Steve.” Tony said as he stood up and pulled Steve up from the bench along with him, “And that is, ‘FREE CUPCAKES’!” 

Steve let Tony to pull him up but he didn’t budge when Tony tried to tug him towards the Avengers Dorm where the cupcake kiosk was set up. 

“But why me? You could ask, I don’t know, Loki, or even Enchantress? I’m sure they’ll be better at pretending than I am.” 

“They won’t believe me unless it’s with an honest, morally upstanding student council president such as yourself.” Tony said, “Besides, I think you still owe me a favour after that move you pulled at target practice.” 

Steve tried to fight his blush when Tony lifted the red and yellow outfit to reveal a lovely midsection marred by a dark bruise, one that Steve knew was made by his shield hitting Tony’s side earlier that week. 

“Ok, ok.” Steve hastily agreed, reaching over to pull Tony’s shirt and jacket down, “But if they don’t believe us and make us buy all the cupcakes, you’re paying for all of them.” 

“Deal!” Tony said with a wide grin then looped his arm around Steve’s, sidling up close that Steve could practically feel Tony’s body heat through their clothes. “Lead the way, sugarplum!” 

\--

“Finally decided to admit to everyone that you two are dating, huh?” Natasha said with a smirk when Tony and Steve finally got to the front of the line. Crossing her arms over her chest, she then turned to Clint, who was beside her and balanced on the back legs of his chair, and said, “You owe me a soda.”

“What?” Clint frowned and brought the chair back on all four legs with a loud thump, “I don’t believe this. I think Stark is just trying to get out of paying for a cupcake.” 

“Moi?” Tony said with an exaggerated gasp. “I would never, Clinton Francis Barton. Or more specifically, Captain America would never.” As if to prove his point further, Tony ran the hand that was wound around Steve’s arm down to thread their fingers together. 

“Tell them, honeybunches.” 

Steve had to take a moment to collect his thoughts because the feel of Tony’s hand against his and the way those warm brown eyes stared up at him made his brain short out.

Before Steve could give a proper answer, Jan suddenly appeared from behind Natasha and slammed both palms onto the table, effectively trapping Natasha between her and the table. Natasha just sighed and slipped easily out from under Jan’s arms. 

Jan pouted at Natasha for not letting her have some fun, but decided to return her attention back to the big fish that was Tony. 

“Tony, I’m with Clint on this one. You didn’t even tell me, your best pal, that you were dating THE Captain America! How do you expect us to suddenly believe you two are a couple?” 

“Um, pretty sure _I’m_ his best pal,” Rhodey said, swinging an arm around Tony to pull him away from Steve into a playful hug. “And yes, why _didn’t_ you tell me that you were dating Captain America huh? If I have to pay for a cupcake, pretty sure you can afford to pay for one too, Tones.” 

Steve heard Sam land beside him and before he could greet his friend, Sam punched him in the arm. “That’s for not telling me you and Iron Man are an item now.” 

A crowd started to gather around them, the other students demanding that Tony pay for the cupcakes while throwing the usual disparaging remarks at him. Steve barely stopped himself from throwing his shield at them all for those comments; instead, he focused on figuring out the fastest escape path for both Tony and himself. 

“This can easily be settled,” Natasha said with a grin that made the crowd quiet down and that Steve just knew spelled bad news, “They should just kiss and if we believe them to be disgustingly in love with each other, they get free cupcakes. If we don’t, Tony can buy out our whole inventory and fund Jan’s next party too.”

The rest of the people cheered in agreement and suddenly Steve found himself pushed into the middle of the circle with Tony standing too close. Steve felt his breath catch, his eyes not knowing which part of Tony’s face to settle on, but Steve had to admit that the light pink dusting on Tony’s cheeks is quickly becoming his top pick. 

“I can fly us out of here, Big Guy. Just say the word.” Tony whispered, arms wrapping around Steve’s midsection, in part to buy them time, but also to make it easier for him to carry Steve for a quick getaway. 

“Just _kiss_ already!” Someone, probably Clint, shouted from the back of the crowd. 

“Steve…” Tony said softly, but more urgently this time, and Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Tony’s mouth looked or how desperate Tony sounded saying his name.

Steve felt the hands around him tighten slightly, and knew that Tony was getting ready to fly out any moment. Not being one to back down from a challenge, Steve brought his own hands up to cup Tony’s cheeks. He took a moment to feel the slight stubble under his palms and relish the look of utter surprise on Tony’s face before he swooped in and captured those tempting lips with his own. 

The feel of Tony’s mouth against his was enough to drown out the mixed reaction from the crowd, leaving only the loud pounding of his own heart beating rapidly against his chest that he was sure Tony could hear it too. 

Steve was about to pull away since Tony didn’t seem to be on board with his kiss when Tony’s hands pulled their bodies even closer together and Tony practically melted in Steve’s arms. Steve was pleased that when their tongues touched, Tony moaned softly in pleasure. Steve made a note to make Tony sound like that more often. 

Tony was the one to break the kiss first, flushed and slightly out of breath, and Steve would have gone in for another round if it wasn’t for a bright flash going off to his left. 

“Oops. Forgot that was on there.” Jan, far from apologetic, said with a giggle. 

Steve cleared his throat and took a very difficult step back, but he kept an arm looped around Tony’s waist to make sure Tony didn’t take off suddenly. 

“I think you owe us some cupcakes, Jan.” 

Jan begrudgingly handed two over and told them to get out of the line so she could start actually fundraising for the party. Not wanting to incite Wasp further, Steve took Tony’s hand in his again and led them both out of the Quad. 

Tony followed meekly behind, both of them ignoring Rhodey’s yell that he was looking forward to seeing them both at the dance together. 

\-- 

Tony was swinging his jet boots from where they both sat atop Stark Tower, oddly quiet as he dug into his cupcake. Steve watched students, which were more like tiny specs from where they were, mull about below. 

“So I guess people are expecting us to go to the dance as a couple now.” Steve said, breaking the silence when he placed his half-eaten blue frosted vanilla cupcake on the ground between them. Usually Tony would be happier and more chatty when a plan was executed successfully, but it seemed Tony was more focused on the little golden sprinkles that decorated his strawberry and chocolate cupcake. 

“I guess we should probably talk about coordinating our outfits.”

“You’re taking this surprisingly well, Steve.” Tony finally said, turning to face Steve as he sets aside his own unfinished cupcake. “I mean, aren’t you mad that they now all think we’re together? Just because I wanted free cupcakes?” 

“Well, Tony, I do think there are easier ways for you to ask me to go to the dance with you, but I can’t really complain that this was the outcome.” Steve smiled as he leaned closer, enjoying the way Tony’s eyes widened so expressively at the realisation he’d been found out. 

“Loki let slip that you had asked him for advice on how to lie properly.” Steve explained, “By the way, I agree with him, you’re a terrible liar, albeit a very cute one.”

Tony spluttered and looked away, choosing instead to fill his mouth with the rest of his sweet treat rather than dignify Steve with a response. 

“Yes, Tony, you can have my cupcake too.” Steve said with a chuckle, prompting Tony to turn to him with a confused look. In Steve’s hand was Tony’s strawberry frosted chocolate cupcake, which meant that Tony had reached for and eaten Steve’s blueberry frosted vanilla one. Steve handed over the other half-consumed cupcake and Tony accepted and finished it off with a small, shy smile. 

Steve took that opportunity to reach over and wipe off the streaks of blue and red frosting from Tony’s upper lip, making sure to maintain eye contact as he brought the thumb to his own mouth to lick off the icing. 

“Totally cute.” Steve said with a grin and Tony could practically feel his face on fire. Tony would have hid his face behind his hands, but Steve, the brilliant tactical mind that he is, threaded his own fingers with those of Tony’s gauntlet-free hand, and Tony couldn’t find it in him to let go. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon making plans for a proper date before the dance, and with a happy heart, Tony figured a sizeable donation to the AvAc’s Events Group was in order. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. ♥  
> You can also find me on tumblr - [rouge-winter.tumblr.com](http://rouge-winter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
